Penta
| image = PentaPlaceholder.png | mastery level = 6 | slot = Primary | type = Launcher | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Silent | rate of fire = 1.0 | accuracy = 100 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 5.0 | max ammo = 540 | reload = 2.5 | stat proc = 10.0 | physical damage = 75.0 | impact damage = 75.0 | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 0.0 | crit damage = | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = Blast | charge elemental damage = 350.0 | charge speed = | charge crit chance = 0.0 | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = None | notes = "Normal" attacks refer to the physical grenade damage "Charge" attacks refer to the explosion damage. }} is a Corpus Grenade launcher. It launches ballistic grenades with primary fire, and detonates all active grenades with the Zoom feature. Damage listed in game is damage from physical grenade impact with a target. The explosion is significantly more powerful. Characteristics Advantages: *Grenades deal 350 Blast damage. **A maxed Firestorm increases the blast radius up to 6.2 meters. **Grenades can be stacked before detonating, further increasing the damage. *Grenades deal Impact damage when hitting an enemy making it work well with Rupture. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Zoom button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. *Both launching and explosion are entirely silent to enemies. *High ammo efficiency. *Explosion can also cause procs. *Relatively cheap at Mastery Level 6. *Impact damage deals more damage versus Infested and Shielded, while the Blast damage deals slightly reduced damage to Armor. *Explosion damage dealt to self is far less in comparison to the Ogris. Disadvantages: *Blast damage is ineffective against shields. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count toward the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no obvious visual or audio cue, and can be hard to spot. *Weak launcher power makes grenades drop close to the player unless given substantial arc. *Relatively slow launching rate makes this weapon ill-suited for close range, and the self damage further adds to this disadvantage. *Grenades have travel time and heavy arcing. *Grenades has high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on desired spot. *Extremely deadly to the user if grenades are in a group, because: **Accidental premature detonation can cause instant death; **After landing, the grenade is hard to spot; **Grenades can bounce around and you can lose track of them, causing accidental death. *Requires Mastery Level of 6. *Increasing Ammo Capacity does not allow you to fire more then the 5 shots from the clip. *Cannot deal crits. Acquisition The can be purchased for and the blueprints for . Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. **Multiple impacts done by the same grenade is possible. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allows the user to see the grenade better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *Split Chamber, under random circumstances, can fire a total of six grenades. Provided multishot works on every shot, 2 shots puts out 4 grenades, allowing you to fire a third for the 5 total limit, but with 1 extra from the multishot. **Modding with Speed Trigger is an efficient alternative to quickly launch up to the grenade limit. **Combining Cryo Rounds and Hellfire will create extra Blast damage which scales from the original. More damage can be achieved by adding another element such as Toxin or Electric damage. **Consider combining Stormbringer and Cryo Rounds to add Magnetic damage, neatly sidestepping Blast's limited effectiveness against shielded enemies. *When using the Penta as a Waframe other then Trinity, Rhino or Frost, be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. Fully modded one grenade can usually kill any warframe regardless of stats unless protected in some way. *Players can prematurely detonate grenades in mid-air, which deals headshot damage to targets below. *The Penta is a very effective weapon when firing from a safe location on an Infested mission. Notes *Released in Update 11.3.0. *Does not need to hit an enemy directly to deal damage and can be bounced into them instead. Can also hit multiple enemies from bouncing. *The in-game UI only labels the damages of the grenade on impact, and does not list the explosion damage. *As long as the Penta is equipped, using the right trigger will detonate any grenades if and only if grenades originating from this weapon exists, it can also be detonated while activating life support in Survival. **Equipping your secondary will not detonate any grenades and neither will zooming in. **Penta still has the ability to zoom, but only when there is no existing grenades. *Penta can be treated as an advanced form of the Ogris, due to its incapability of charging its shots before actual firing, while dealing similar explosive damage towards a group of targets, but unlike the Ogris, Penta has a limited range, as a common characteristic of being a grenade launcher. *When using the Split Chamber mod in conjunction with Heavy Caliber, the decreased accuracy puts the grenades side-by-side and you can clearly see 6 total grenades out at once. *Explosion deals Blast damage, which cannot be changed. *Adding relating elemental damage which are Fire and Ice damages are not overlapped by the existing Blast damage until both elements are combined on purpose. Trivia *This is the first weapon to ever had the Zoom capability replaced with a different function. *''Penta derives from the Greek prefix of "''five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher composes a clip of 5 grenades. *Penta is the third weapon model that has a clip that responds after firing. First being the Twin Gremlins, and the second is the Soma. *Its model is known to be a non-static model, as the upper barrel shaft shifts when reloading. *It seems the entire gun represents a mere skeletal structure, unlike most Corpus weaponry. Bugs * Rarely a detonation will cause damage to you even if the grenade is well beyond the explosion radius. (Online issue.) * In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg Penta-warframe.png See Also *Torid, another grenade-like launcher. *Ogris, another explosive projectile weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Launchers